


But heaven hath pleased it so

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dental Trauma, M/M, Punishment, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Talios was their master's favorite. Now, all must gather to see him punished.





	But heaven hath pleased it so

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [prompt](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/226331.html?thread=1256785947#cmt1256785947) on FFA that got under my skin: "Beloved slave fucks up and needs to be made an example of."
> 
> I didn't post this story for a long time after writing because I find it particularly disturbing. I'm not sure why this one, of everything I've written, bothers me that way.

Before the assignation was even supposed to be over, the entire harem knew that Talios had bit the general on his thigh. The whispers spread fast, for Talios had been their master's favorite ever since he blossomed into manhood five years ago. Five years was a long time for any slave to remain a favorite, for it required flawless perfection.

Flawlessly perfect slaves didn't bite free men, especially not ones that had won an important battle for their master. A night with Talios had been only one of their master's many generous gifts.

None of the whispers said why Talios had done such a thing, perhaps because it was so unfathomable.

But they did say when he would be punished. At dawn, as soon as the sun's rays began to spill into the rooms of the keep.

* * *

The entire harem had been ordered to watch. They were swathed in yards of fabric, to keep the free men in attendance from marveling at the beauty that was for the master alone, but their eyes showed clearly through. They were to watch Talios at all times. Any slave caught looking away would be punished in turn. So they knelt along the edges of the chamber their master had chosen for the punishment, their attention rapt on Talios.

Their master's guards laid him on a table with great care. He was disgraced, but he was still their master's property and not to be damaged more than necessary.

No slave, not even the favorite, could escape the punishment for biting.

"Oh, Talios," their master sighed. "Will you obey now, or must the guards restrain you?"

"I'll obey you, master," Talios replied. His voice quavered with a note of fear, but he hid it better than most would be able. Even now, he didn't want to distress their master more than he already was.

Their master nodded to a man wearing a thick leather apron over his clothes, who then walked over to the favorite with his wicked tool already in hand.

Talios had always been a lovely thing, light and laughing, with yellow hair like the witches from the East. Lying there, he seemed so small and young, his hair dulled after a night in the dungeon and his face determinedly still.

He waited for their master's order.

"Open your mouth," he said, and Talios obeyed, as he had promised.

The man bent over him with his tool, and while it was hard to see exactly what was happening, especially for the slaves arrayed behind the first row, the sounds were all too easy to hear. Talios was a soft and pampered favorite, and no matter how he tried to be stoic for their master, he whimpered and whined, incessant incoherent noises of misery spilling from his lips. But it wasn't until the fourth tooth was pulled that he screamed.

Their master faced Talios too, watching the results of being too lenient with his slave. It didn't matter that Talios had made the burdens of ruling roll off his shoulders or that he had the finest ass in all the harems of the land. It mattered that he had failed his favorite. He had been indulgent, and as a result Talios had forgotten his place. There must have been small errors that he ignored, blinded by his delight in the boy, for how else would it come to Talios thinking he could attack a free man?

He watched because he too deserved to be punished, and reminded of what comes from favoring one slave too long.

Thus he stood there, stance ever more firm and resolute as he felt the eyes of his harem on his back, looking for reassurance.

Finally the man's bloody work was done, and he sutured Talios' gums together with strands of the finest silk. Vigilant care would have to be taken to ensure that his mouth healed cleanly and no infection set in. He would no longer recite poetry, words of love spilling trippingly from his red lips, or sing pleasant lullabies to usher in a better sleep. But if Talios healed well, he would still be perfectly useful for bed sport.

Their master approached the slave, who sobbed brokenly, no longer able to hide anything. He bent over to kiss his forehead. "Rest now," he said. "Your punishment is over." Once more flawlessly obedient, Talios closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

Their master left the chamber with even steps, head held high.

For once the harem didn't whisper, silence holding them in thrall.

But the silence was broken by chuckling. They looked subtly, out of the corners of their uncovered eyes, to see the wronged general laughing to himself. He'd apparently enjoyed seeing his wound avenged, for even sideways glances could see the stiffness of his rod. "That was even more entertaining than what I had planned for ya," he said to the unconscious slave. He chuckled to himself once more before leaving the chamber.

Silence returned.

"Come," a guard spoke. "Back to the harem. Don't the rest of you make any trouble now."

As one, they turned and shuffled back to where they belonged. No, now was not the time for trouble. At least not the kind of trouble anyone could pin on you. A little sabotage might be called for. After all, their master needed a new favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> "For this same lord,  
> I do repent. But heaven hath pleased it so,  
> To punish me with this and this with me,  
> That I must be their scourge and minister.  
> I will bestow him and will answer well  
> The death I gave him. So, again, good night.  
> I must be cruel only to be kind.  
> Thus bad begins and worse remains behind."
> 
> -Hamlet, Act 3, Scene 4


End file.
